


The Children [translation]

by Navi (falmarien)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falmarien/pseuds/Navi
Summary: 對全世界而言，他們永遠都會是「那些孩子」。





	The Children [translation]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/787150) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> 作者的話：寫在鳳凰會密令之前，和後三本書情節無關。
> 
> I was having a bad day and going through my bookmarks, then this happened. Many thanks to the wonderful copperbadge; after all these years, this remains as powerful a story as ever. All mistakes are mine.

終於跨過黑暗隘道，看見  
在隆塞斯瓦耶斯逐漸暗去的平原上  
亡者抵禦亡者、在死寂的土地上  
被殺死的人不發一語——  
\--Archibald MacLeish

 

「我們是英雄，Draco。我們至少得扮演一下我們的角色。」

Draco Malfoy沒有立場冷笑，Hermione想，他是那麼好看，他的臉孔他的軀體都還完好如缺，不帶傷疤。但他確實是在冷笑，時常還是對著她，因為她總是在告訴他一些他不想知道的事。

「我以為當英雄的意思是你會得到一點尊重，至少偶爾，」他回答，繼續讀他的書。

Draco已經從學校時期那個半大不小的傻瓜，長成一個優雅的豹般的男人了；他也在維持這個形象，讓淺金色的頭髮長長，垂在臉側。又或者他只是懶得再把頭髮梳上去而已。如果有人問起，這絕對會是他的理由。

他把書放在腿上，雙腿則伸長搭在座椅邊一張方便的咖啡桌上。他的手翻過一頁，然後繼續閱讀。

「現在你知道Harry的感覺了，」Hermione安靜地說。Draco變得非常靜止。

「你知道，你沒必要這樣，」最後他說。他把書砰地合起，慎重放在椅邊的桌上。「我們應該要吵架的，Hermione，這是我們會做的事。你會講道理，我不會講理，然後最後你會贏。你這樣不公平，提起Harry。」

「人生本來就不公平，」Hermione直接地說。他的雙手又往書的方向移動，於是她握住了他的一隻手腕。他驚了一下，而她立刻後悔了自己的舉動。沒有人能不帶預警地碰觸Draco。他痛恨那樣。

「Ron會去，」她說。「還有Ginny，跟Remus。他們在說連Snape也有可能會去。」

「那Cho呢？」Draco問，附帶又一個皺著鼻子的冷笑。

「你知道他們不會讓她出來的，」Hermione說。她非常驕傲，自己的聲音幾乎沒有一絲顫抖。

「哈，不。Cho Chang，那個大叛徒。只因為最後唯一一個無私的舉動，不用待阿茲卡班，所以他們把她一輩子關在麻瓜監獄裡。」

「她曾經是食死人，Draco。她試圖殺了Harry。」

「如果她成功的話說不定會比較好，是不是？」Draco轉開身，將手腕從她手中抽出來，力道比她預料得更輕柔一點。「我也希望她當時有殺了我。」

「你不是認真的。」

「哦，不是嗎？」

「你一點都沒有立場對你身上的事這麼生氣。一點立場都沒有。Ginny跟我比你更慘——」

「但你們還是巫師，」Draco低聲說。

「你也能是。」

「啊，是了。Ginny要把魔法世界的書印成盲文的偉大計畫。她人多好啊，」Draco說。「謝了，我不想要Weasley可憐我。」

「去，或不去，」Hermione說，轉身要走。「我只是覺得你說不定能為Ginny跟Remus考慮一下，一次也好。我一點都不在乎你來不來。」

她走到了Draco書房門口時，他才開口。

「這對你很重要，」他說。他站起來，一隻手按在椅子扶手上。從她進門之後第一次，他正臉面對她，他的那雙灰眼——曾經能夠銳利地捕捉所有細節，更好嘲弄與攻擊別人——如今只餘一片空無。彷彿奪走他視力的那道光也奪走了他的情感。彷彿眼睛真的是靈魂之窗，而他的靈魂如今永遠被收在了裡面。

彷彿他美麗的、毫無傷疤的臉孔，是一副瓷面具。

「如果我們全部都在，也許就沒人會注意到你了。這就是為什麼你總是跟我們其中一個人一起行動，是不是？你沒辦法忍受自己一個人走在街上，想著那些眼神、那些低語跟那些恐怖的沉默都是因你而起。如果你是跟Ginny或是我走在一起，你還能假裝他們是在說我們，」Draco說，令人驚異地溫和。

「那不——」

「公平？」他問，挑著一邊的眉。

「我一直都是一個人。」

「是，我想你是的。」他的手點著椅子，就像在思考。「好吧。Ginny可以來接我。告訴Lupin如果他試著當我的朋友，我會揍他。他不會想要那樣的，因為盲人打架可是個很鬱悶的畫面。」

「謝謝你，Draco，」Hermione說。她讓門在身後闔上，好用聲音讓他知道她已經離開了。

***

最後來接他的人是Ginny和Ron，帶著一個麻瓜司機與一台巨大的賓利。不是說Draco能看得到，但他總是會問。

說到底，這樣做也是有道理的。你不會現影到盲人的家裡，不過當然，好處是你永遠知道傢俱的位置在哪裡。你看不到柵欄的時候你也不能用呼嚕粉。至於掃帚？完全僅限鳥類使用。

無論如何，Ginny也不能現影，她至今還是沒通過考試。而Ron也更喜歡坐車；他要車的時候魔法部從來沒找過他麻煩。預言家日報上多的是照片，就在Voldemort剛死的時候，Ron坐在那個恐怖的麻瓜機器上，那個「輪椅」。這些日子呢，有了Dumbledore特別製造的靴子，他至少能走路了，但那很累。

「我們會在破釜酒吧跟Remus會合，」Ginny說，繼續唸著無關緊要的事。Ginny從來、從來不會閉上嘴巴。有點像永遠打開的廣播電台。Draco厭惡她，是那種他保留給所有Weasley家人的正式的厭惡，尤其是聒噪的那幾個。說是這樣說，她的閒聊還是件好事。不然盲人跟瘸子就會坐在一片沉默裡了。

Draco不需要跟Ron說話。他們兩個把所有需要告訴對方的話都說完了，就在最後那場戰爭之後。多的是人以為他們不喜歡對方。但事實是，如今他們太過靠近了，靠近到都找不到言語說他們有多靠近。

「那Hermione？」Draco問。

「噢，她也會在，跟Remus一起。Snape教授也會來。你該看看他，Draco，他看起來那麼帥氣——」

「我們在說的，」Draco緩慢地說，無視Ginny意識到自己說了什麼時的小小尖叫聲，「是同一個Severus Snape嗎？」

「這個嘛，他之前待在威爾斯，你知道，我真的覺得休養對他有好處——」

「有時候，」Draco懶洋洋地對Ron說，「我真的希望我有像我之前說的那樣逃到加拿大去。」

「你不會喜歡那裡的。那邊的人都太友善了，」Ron回答。

「聽起來就像霍格華茲，只是多了曲棍球。」

「我們到了！」Ginny尖叫，然後Draco聽見車門打開的聲響。有一瞬間陽光照在了他臉上，然後有人的影子擋住了光。

「早安，Draco，」一道低沉的聲音說。Colin Creevey，Draco想。他們真的是把所有戰馬都挖出來了啊。「扶你出來？」

「謝謝，」Draco說，扶上Colin伸出的手。他踏出車子，走到溫暖的陽光下。「Hermione沒告訴我你也會來。」

「最後才決定的。我一開始不知道——我還在非洲，跟Charlie Weasley一起做事。龍的紀錄片（Dragon documentary），誰想得到。」

「還押韻啊，」Draco喃喃。Colin無視他。

「我聽說的時候，當然是搶了一隻掃帚，然後現影回來啦。我昨天晚上才到的。我必須說，時間一點都沒讓記憶褪色，是不是？我差點被群眾搶了。」

「運氣真好。」

Colin是他們之中的金童，唯一一個毫髮無傷的人；他沒有瞎了眼，或者瘸了腿，或者被傷疤標記，哪個都沒有。魔法史學家至今還不知道為什麼。私底下Draco總是認為那和小Polaris脫不了關係。當時保護那個孩子是Colin和Ginny的責任，而Ginny回頭加入了戰鬥，於是Colin不得不獨自站在原地，直到其他人出現。

好像說好了一樣，Colin停下了腳步。「Remus來了，」他說。「Ron跟Ginny在跟他打招呼。Hermione抱著Polaris。」

「他還不能自己走嗎？」Draco咕噥，但他聽見Polaris在笑，於是差一點也忍不住要笑起來。

「早安，Draco，」Remus的聲音響起。「你看起來不錯。」

「我希望我也能說一樣的話，」Draco回答。一片死寂。「那是個笑話，你知道，」他補上。

「下次試著笑一下，」Hermione說。「來，Draco，抱一下小孩，可以嗎？」

Draco感覺到有一股重量被放在他的手臂上，然後動了動把小孩抱穩。Polaris現在一定有四或五歲了。小小的手臂環住了他的脖子。

「哈囉，Pol，」他輕輕說。

「Draco！」Polaris尖叫。「嗨嗨，Draco。我現在在跟你揮手。」

Polaris總是會解釋他在做什麼；這種孩子氣的尊重讓Draco很喜歡他。他用一隻手抱著小孩，一面讓Colin領著自己往前走，進到了破釜酒吧。所有聲響都停了下來。他應該要習慣了，但他一直沒有。

現在你知道Harry是什麼感覺了⋯⋯

接著響起一陣掌聲，而Pol把臉埋在了Draco的衣服裡。

「我知道，小傢伙，」他喃喃。「我也很怕。」

***

斜角巷的好處是這裡有魔法的延展性；街道會暫時被加寬，好讓遊行的隊伍通過。每一年，紀念黑魔王戰敗的這一場慶典比狂歡節（Mardi Gras）——Colin是這樣說的，而他會知道的——更盛大。Draco痛恨被展示，但他還是來了，去年跟今年都來了，因為Hermione叫他來。而且他還能見得到——哈！——Polaris，還有Ron，還有Remus Lupin。

還有，今年的，Severus Snape。

他和Hermione從上一場戰鬥後就沒見過魔藥學老師了。一開始他們不被准許；他病得太重了。接著他去了威爾斯靜養，不想要任何人去找他。

但Draco判斷得出有什麼改變了；Hermione的驚呼只是證實了這一點，Snape和他握手時靈巧手指傳來的穩穩力道也是一樣。

「聽說你的頭髮白了，」Draco說，現在大家已經打過招呼，都坐上了要領頭遊行的魔法車輛。Hermione和Remus坐在他們對面，Ron和Ginny在前面，而他、Snape、和Colin則坐在一張長長的椅子上，面對後方，Polaris在Draco腿上。

「Mr Malfoy，果然是你，即使看不到也會表達意見。」Snape回答。這方面他倒是沒怎麼改變。

「說不定很適合你。」

「我不曉得。」

「你們兩個這樣會把我逼瘋的，」Colin說。

「你不會，」Draco斟酌著說，「是第一個。」

長長的靜默。

「Fleur還好嗎？」Colin問。Draco轉過頭，玩著Polaris的頭髮。他事實上只看過這孩子一次，當時的狀況也不怎麼理想，但別人向他保證過，他有著黑頭髮，Harry的頭髮。

「一樣，」Draco語氣緊繃地回答。「Hermione每星期二會去看她。我星期四會去。我想Ron有時候也會去，但他賭上生命都沒辦法準時去。」

「她讓他害怕。」

「她讓我也害怕。」

「你覺得他們能治好她嗎？」

「不。她就跟被他弄發瘋的其他人一樣。沒人能治得了Fleur。死了還比較好，但我想不出要怎麼做才不會被抓到。」

又是一陣沉默，他微笑。遇上Draco Malfoy，你總是不能判斷他是不是認真的，是不是？

車子動了一下，接著，遊行開始了。有很多人在歡呼。Colin說群眾在照相。Draco很慶幸他要負責照顧小孩，所以不必揮手。

「喔，老天，」Colin呼出一口氣。「Draco，我要跟Hermione換位置了。我覺得她想面對車子後方。」

「Hermione就是戲劇化。」

「有點同情心好嗎？不要這麼殘忍，」Colin說，然後Draco感覺到他站起來，身邊的坐墊移動。一秒後，他聞到了Hermione的香水味。

「你表現得如何，Hermione？」他問。

「閉嘴，Draco。」

「我不是那個意思。」

他們在靜默中前進了一些，直到他的好奇心壓過一切。「Snape在幹嘛？」

「擺臭臉，大部分是這樣。他看起來很莊嚴。Remus也一樣。Ginny跟Colin看起來蠻開心的，Ron也是。」

「他們沒有要維護尊嚴的負擔。」

「他們沒有很多事的負擔，」Hermione說，有那麼一點苦澀。

「你知道他們叫我們什麼嗎？」Draco問。「我想你會知道，你比我更常出去——」

「叫我們？」

「對。他們給我們的名字。像是『活下來的男孩』。像是『黑魔王』。人們總是需要取名字。」

他能感覺得到她的訝異。「不，我不知道⋯⋯我不知道我們有名字。」

「他們叫我們『那些孩子』。因為我們還是孩子，你知道。那些和Voldemort戰鬥，然後贏了的孩子。」

「我不知道我想不想一輩子都當孩子，」Hermione若有所思地說。

「這就是完美的諷刺，Hermione。我們沒有一個人是孩子，也許除了Polaris以外。」

男孩在他腿上動了動，他安撫地摸了摸他的肩。

「小孩，當然了，是乾淨的。像白紙一樣。大人會有⋯⋯戰爭的傷痕。只是我們的傷痕在外面而已。」

「停，Draco。」

「畢竟，我是眼盲的先知，不是嗎？Ron有他的魔法鞋子，能讓瘸子走路。而親愛的Ginny，我從來沒機會看到她背上的疤。」

「不要在——」

「還有Severus Snape和Remus Lupin。他們那時候碰著Harry，是不是？他死的時候？我聽說Snape的左手手肘以下都沒了。也正好。不方便的黑魔標記都沒了。Remus只失去那隻手也是運氣很好了。而你，我親愛的Hermione⋯⋯」

「停！」

「對我來說，你還是十七歲，你知道。」他不退縮地繼續。「我還能清清楚楚地看見你。不尋常的美麗。在我的記憶裡，你們沒有一個人是受傷的。沒有誰因為我父親幫忙扶上權位的那個怪物而少了一隻手腳，也沒有人死了。」

此時只餘靜默，而他意識到車裡所有人都在聽。

「那是在我的腦袋裡，」他很慢地說，「因為我看不到其他地方了。在我的腦袋裡，我們都還是孩子，就像他們叫我們的那樣。這不是很有趣嗎？」

「你看得到Harry嗎？」Remus輕輕問。

「當然，」Draco說，然後突然感覺到臉頰上的濕意。「Hermione，可以借我一條手帕嗎？」

「這裡，」Snape的聲音說，一小塊布料被塞到了他手裡。他點頭道謝，試著不被發現地擦拭臉頰。

「這很蠢，」他說，有一隻手把手帕拿了回去。是右手，當然了。Snape沒有左手了。

而Hermione Granger的臉沒剩下什麼了。至少，他是這樣聽說的。她的疤幾乎覆蓋了整張臉。是這樣的，她說自己會面對Voldemort，所以他奪走了她的臉⋯⋯就像Ron說他會和Harry站在一起，就像Draco說自己不再盲目。就像Snape和Remus說他們會是那男孩的左右手。就像Ginny說她會守護他的背，而Fleur保證會像個瘋女人一樣戰鬥，還有Colin說他願走遍世界——因為可憐的Colin永遠、永遠不能逃離自己身為唯一一個毫髮無傷的人的愧疚⋯⋯

我們都為了我們說出的話語被懲罰。

就像Harry說他寧可死也不會讓Voldemort贏⋯⋯或者把Polaris搶回去。

歡呼聲繼續傳來，人們還在揮手、還在拍照，而Draco想著Polaris。

當時是他負責把小孩偷過來，因為他太習慣黑暗、太了解Voldemort，因為當你是個Malfoy，你就是會知道這些。一個假的黑魔標記、一點點魔法、還有大西洋這岸最大的膽子，他偷偷摸進Voldemort的堡壘，偷了Polaris，然後用一支舊光輪掃帚逃了出來。他還能聽見自己飛走時Cho震怒的尖叫，他東閃西閃躲著惡咒，懷中抱著Harry的孩子。

所有那些花在魁地奇上的時間還是有點什麼用的，雖然我不真的很擅長⋯⋯

事情是怎麼演變成那樣的。是怎麼演變成Harry和Cho的孩子成了關鍵，更不用說那兩個人都沒老到可以生孩子。Harry和Cho的孩子成了權力鬥爭的關鍵，因為Cho是個食死人，而Harry是⋯⋯他們不會幫好人取名字，對吧？他們不會幫好人取名字，因為沒有人害怕好人。

我們為我們害怕的事物取名。

而魔法世界為我們取了名字。

突然，他抓著Polaris的力道變緊了。是的，Remus負責撫養這孩子長大是對的，也是好事，Remus比較成熟、比較睿智，如果Polaris要從沙發上掉下去或是喝雨水或是隨便什麼的話，Remus也能看得見。由Remus負責撫養他是當然的了。是他和魔法部爭奪Polaris的撫養權，是他說他會殺了所有試圖搶走這孩子的人，他的狼人血統可以先放到一邊去。

但Polaris屬於他，屬於Draco Malfoy。

Harry死了而Cho在牢裡，只是因為她在最後一刻背叛了Voldemort，而那也只是因為Harry手上有她的孩子而Voldemort打算殺了他們。Colin保護了這個男孩、Remus養大了他，但Draco是第一個親眼看到這個孩子的人，是Draco冒著生命危險把Harry的孩子抱進懷裡，而不管你祈禱的神是哪一個，Polaris都是Draco僅剩的所有了。

對你而言這一切永遠，永遠不會結束。每年都會有遊行，星期四要去聖蒙果探望Fleur，還有Ginny無止盡的、沒完沒了的、害怕的嘮嘮叨叨。還有你知道和Remus見面時要伸出左手，因為他沒有右手了。還有Severus Snape的白髮。還有你書房裡滿滿的盲文書本。

過去這幾年，Draco讀了很多書，他知道傳統上來說，盲人總是先知。這是很深層的魔法。是的，他曾經預見過要發生的事，是的，他偶爾會讓貓頭鷹去通知Ron，而不，Ron從未打破承諾告訴過別人這件事。

但他不必是個先知，也看得見自己往後的人生會是一連串的年度遊行與每週探視。他哪裡都不去，他什麼都不做，他只是存在，代表了「那些孩子」。

也許我該更常去探望Remus跟Polaris，Draco想。也許我該告訴Hermione，如果一個盲人愛上一個深信自己醜陋到不值得被看的女人，這會是個很好的笑話。也許我該教Ginny如何跟安靜共處。畢竟，我很常那麼做。我也可以去Harry的墓上，如果我想的話。Colin總是在說我該去。如果Colin一起來的話，也許他會明白我們其他人都原諒了他。

一個和樂的大家庭。

當然了，沒問題，天殺的Draco Malfoy。

而遊行繼續下去。

而Polaris，畢竟只是個孩子，不真的知道他父親是「活下來的男孩」而母親是個叛徒，他在Draco懷裡睡著了。

**Author's Note:**

> 文前詩句引自Archibald MacLeish的The Too-Late Born最末，原文如下：  
>   
> And crossed the dark defile at last, and found  
> At Roncevaux upon the darkening plain  
> The dead against the dead and on the silent ground  
> The silent slain --  
> 


End file.
